


News for Prince Hans

by Jusstale



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusstale/pseuds/Jusstale
Summary: As Hans is serving his sentence back in his home,  being a miserable slave of his kingdom his old bother approaches him with news. News about his ex-fiance his what was once his ticket to ruling a new kingdom.  Although this news is quite ..ironic and a punch to his angry soul.
Relationships: Anna/Hans (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 38





	News for Prince Hans

It was a dull monday morning, just like every other day it was all the same .Prince Hans of the Southern Isles had a long day ahead of him . First, he had to clean the stables of the palace , when that task was done he had to help down at the docks with new shipments to the kingdom. It was hard labor with hardly any rest but , he couldn't object it was that or years in prison ...worst he would be a prisoner of his own kingdom. He could just run away and start anew but what difference would it make ? It was clear to him a normal or yet happy life was'nt mean't for a con like him. He accepted his fate of misery when he was brought back home from Arandelle , his brothers called him a joke, disowned of the royal family and still...punished & On top of it all his horrible actions made his kingdom lose a chance of ever unifying or allying with other kingdoms and it was him to blame . He felt deserving of what happened to him after, but it was not remorse oh no, he wanted to be king more than anything. Hans felt deserving of his failure , decieve a naive little princess and, kill a emotionally disfunctional queen. How hard was such a simple job ? & yet he failed.

As he was finishing his final of many orders he told himself 

"Can life get any worse?"

It was evening, his hard day of labor was over , now it was time to return home but it was'nt the end of another dreadful day yet , his brother had news for him and it was going to get worse.

"Well little brother it probably can"

Hans turned to face his brother looking at him with a grin.

"What do you want" 

"I have news little brother, its about your little ex princess .....Anna"

_Anna_

Hans had'nt heard that name in so long, he felt his anger rise .

"Whatever you have to say , Say it!"

His brother chuckled 

"Queen Anna of Arendelle is Married"

"¿Queen? What the hell are you talking about?"

"How's that for irony , you could of been King of Arendelle if you had just played Mr.Nice Guy A little Longer until Queen Elsa resigned from the kingdom , but nó now Queen Anna has a husband that went from a homeless Iceman to King Consort ," He laughed wiping away a tear .

"I almost feel sorry for you" he said walking away with his laughter.

Hans stayed there with his silence , it was such a shame because he actually liked Princess Anna they had a lot in common but he let his hatred and ambition lead his heart and ultimately leaving the princesss to die.

He sighed. 

"Of course...the villians always lose"


End file.
